


A Hard Day's Night

by monochromatic



Series: Bellamy's Gospel [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromatic/pseuds/monochromatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audric gets his comeuppance for being coerced into an honest day's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

The sun was still climbing through the sky, but it was already hot; sweat had gathered on Audric’s neck beneath his hairline. The air thrummed with cicada songs, and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. 

Farkas was already there when he arrived, pulling up weeds. 

“I don’t know why I agreed to this,” Audric grumbled, standing his bow and quiver against the stone wall. 

“I don’t know why you gotta’ sleep in so much,” was the retort. 

“I need my beauty rest.” Audric rolled up his sleeves.

Farkas snorted and returned his attention to the overgrown tangle of roots. “You get more than your fair share, I reckon. Besides, a little honest work wouldn’t kill ya’.” 

Audric stared out at the plains of Whiterun, dotted with brush and scrub, a mammoth heard roaming not so distantly. “It might.” He glanced at his bow and sighed, then began to gather weeds.

Time passed slowly, but not in agony. Farkas wasn’t much for conversation; he only spoke when he thought he had something worth talking about, and Audric liked that about him. He liked the amicable silence between them, appreciated the room it made for everything else. The slow, rickety croak of windmill arms; the birds singing in the trees; the gentle scratch of tools in the soil….

“You chose this,” Farkas said, some time later. He was so solemn that it was almost comical.

“Excuse me?” Audric tried not to laugh.

“You didn’t have to come,” Farkas clarified. “I asked you to come, and you came. So it can’t be all that bad.”

Audric considered this for a moment. “You mean,” he supplied, “ _ I _ can’t be all that bad?” He knew their friendship was under constant scrutiny:  that Aela, Skjor, and the others held Farkas responsible, as if Audric were a mess that needed to be cleaned up. And certainly, his trade was no secret; the reason he and Farkas were friends in the first place was thanks to a botched theft...well, that and Farkas’ forgiving nature. 

“You’re not as bad as you’d like people to believe,” Farkas concluded. 

Audric grinned. “Don’t go telling anyone, okay?”

They worked hard, pulling up unwelcome plants and even tilling soil. But it was uncomfortable, and Audric was, above all, a creature of comfort. He disliked the way sweat clung to his neck and to the insides of his thighs; he resented the way the spiny roots of things pulled at his cuticles. Stupidly, he hadn’t thought to bring his gloves, and he’d be clipping and filing all night, by the looks of things.

At the end of the day, they were both paid, and Farkas turned to Audric and said, “So how about we go get a hot meal after all that, hm?”

Audric had brought a few things to nibble on through the day but he was ravenous, now. The sun was beginning to set, but the air remained sticky and thick. “What’d you say we wash off first?”

Farkas shrugged and followed Audric’s lead.

Audric shouldered his bow and trudged off down the road; he’d take a dip in the ravine over the scathing looks in Jorrvaskr. “So,” he began, keeping an eye and ear out for trouble, “I thought the Companions fought for coin; what’re you doing helping out a farmhand?” It wasn’t a derisive question, but one of sheer curiosity. 

“I’m paid to help people,” Farkas said gruffly. “So that’s what I was doing.”

In a sense, the two men weren’t so different: when they’d first met, he was convinced Farkas would break him in half. But he was a forgiving person, within reason, and he tended to see the worth in people. Likewise, Audric might make his living off of the valuables of others, but he liked to help people wherever he could. 

At last, they came upon a more placid part of the river, where there was no current to get swept up in — though Audric had immense difficulty imagining Farkas being swept up by much at all. While they stripped, Farkas averted his eyes, and Audric scoffed. 

“You mean after all this, you won’t look at me?” he demanded hotly, hands on his bare hips.

Slowly, reluctantly, Farkas turned. He still only glanced at Audric. “Do you want me to?”

“Well I certainly wouldn’t mind it.”

He still maintained his distance, but the Nord let his eyes fall upon his friend eagerly after that, and Audric reveled in his gaze. He preened, waist-deep in the water, splashing his face, his neck, his chest and shoulders. He bent over to wring his hair, giving Farkas more of a view than he’d really bargained for.

“You’re cute when you get all red in the face like that, you know,” Audric teased him.

“I am not,” Farkas insisted.

With a toothy grin, Audric splashed his immense friend in the face. There was a moment of silence, filled only by the wind in the grass and the evening chirp of crickets. Then, Farkas waded toward him in the water.

“Now you’re in for it.” He grabbed Audric, slung him over his broad shoulder and carried him out to the deepest end of the estuary and dunked him. Audric came up gasping for air and clung to Farkas, only to knock him backwards and into the river. The two of them tussled in the water and mud, rolling and losing purchase and grappling with each other as much as grabbing on for dear life. In the end, Farkas pinned the lithe Breton on the riverbank. 

“So,” Audric huffed, back strained under Farkas’ weight, “what are you going to do with me, now that you’ve caught me?” He flexed his wrists, testing Farkas’ stoney grasp. 

The question seemed to have caught Farkas off his guard. Then, an idea struck him. He pushed more of his weight into Audric, making him groan, and growled against his hair, “I’m not doin’ nothin’. You’re gonna’ do what I say.”

Audric’s skin prickled with excitement. 

Farkas flipped them, and reclined in the grass. He was clearly interested in whatever Audric had to offer, but he had room to grow. “Get me hard,” he said.

Nodding, Audric crawled between his knees, the grass tickling his skin, pebbles rolling under him. That’s what he liked so much about Farkas, he thought, taking his cock in hand. He was a man of plain words, who didn’t shy away from saying exactly what he meant. 

Audric kissed him gently, testing and teasing. He pressed harder against the shaft with his lips, sometimes wetly, sometimes not. He squeezed while he kissed, and then gently, he began to lick. Farkas filled his mouth, and Audric made pleased noises around him. He sucked and dug his nails into Farkas’ hips and he squirmed in the grass between his legs. Farkas groaned as Audric tried to take him deeper, ensnared his fingers in Audric’s fine, red hair and pulled. The sting of it was alright, Audric guessed, but he didn’t really care for it. But when Farkas tried to push him down, he reeled backward until his mouth was empty. 

“No, you know I can’t take that,” he chastised, like one might a rambunctious dog. 

“Sorry,” Farkas smiled apologetically. 

“I wish I had something to oil you up with,” Audric said, a thought out loud. “Put my fingers in you while I suck your —”

That was enough, though. Farkas dug his fingers into Audric’s shoulder and he knew when to take a hint. He rested his graceful, callused fingers against the thick thighs on either side of him, tapping occasionally, raking his nails over skin, but softly, like a whisper. He giggled pleasantly at all of the noise Farkas was making, and had to stop and wipe his mouth from time to time. His jaw got tired though, and he resorted to using his hand, leaning on his arm and watching Farkas fondly. The man could preach about strength and weight day in and day out but Audric thought this ought to prove that it was agility and skill that truly got the job done.

He talked nonsense at Farkas for a few moments: all of the things he’d like to do to him, all of the ways he might fuck him, the wheres and the whens. He bit his lip though and watched quietly, intently, when Farkas came — hard and in short, warm spurts. He listened to the low, satisfied moans that got caught in the wind. 

When Farkas was done, he was presented with a dilemma. 

“So you’re well taken care of,” he commented snidely, washing his hand off in the river. “What about me?” he asked, gesturing at his flushed erection.

Farkas chuckled, almost meanly — except Audric didn’t think he was smart enough to have a mean bone in his body. “You’ll just have to wait until we get up to Jorrvaskr.”

“ And walk into town like this?” he demanded, alarmed. Farkas  _ must _ be joking.

“Serves you right,” he answered simply, “for riling me up out here in the dirt.”

“There’s a river, wash off!”

“Nah, it’s more fun to watch you squirm. Besides, there’s hot water up there,” he pointed at the hazy silhouette of Whiterun. 

“Oh fine,” Audric griped, pulling on his clothes. He wished the weather had allowed him a cloak, so he could try and hide himself. This was going to be an experience. “But can’t we rent a room? I’d really rather not visit Jorrvaskr.”

“You mean my brother,” Farkas guessed correctly.

“Yes, that too.”

Farkas waited for Audric to climb the grassy slope and then slung an arm around his narrow shoulders, careful of the bow at his back. “He’ll get over it, someday.”

Audric made no comment, and instead began to fantasize about what trouble they might get into in the privacy of four stone walls. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a [prompt](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4580.html?thread=8335332#t8335332&sref=https://delicious.com/skyrimkinkmeme/prompt%253Aunfilled) on the skyrim kinkmeme and it was such fun to write.


End file.
